theshipsofduong1495fandomcom-20200215-history
Plot
It is June 1495. Best friends Edward and Brody decide to explore the world and Christopher Columbus's new world, the Americas. They are then joined by privateer Jiya and famous french explorer Kisuke. Together, they agree on their destination and roles, and set out to prepare for their trip to the new world. Having overheard of their travels, Aaron and Diego get help from Jasmeh and Sahana to steal Saanvi's boat and explore the new world themselves. Now, Saanvi is nw angered by this. Unfortunately, she does not know the identities of the boat-nappers. She explains her troubles to Rafe, who introduces her to his friends Zena and Eli. Rafe knows the names of the boat-nappers, and they set out to find the hooligans and get revenge. Now, during all of this, cousins Hanna and Sarah dream of adventuring like Edward, Brody, Jiya, and Kisuke. They then proceed to find the brave explorers Alex and Maya. Together, they will attempt to sail to what they ''think ''is India. During their journey, they find a boat, stranded afloat. On it are four adventurers: Anish, Jakub, Claire, and Epigmenio. Maya tries to help, but the help is refused by Anish. He joins Hanna's group, while Maya joins Claire's group. They then sail back to port to restock and make funding deals on their journeys. Back in Spain, best friends Shreya and Sravik hear of all these wacky adventures. They want to make their own story. They spend lots of time debating. They finally decide to make their own journey to the Americas, accompanied by Sravik's sister Natalia and Natalia's best friend, Jordan. Back on the ocean, Edward, Brody, Jiya, and Kisuke have gone insane. After their ship is discovered by explorers Mady, Varun, Nathan, and Jonas, they spend time healing the poor crew and then sailing back to port. Now, the explorers, all of them, must strike a deal with King Ferdinand II for a crew, supplies, maps, and a new ship for some, a first ship for others, and a legal ship for the boat-nappers. As the ships pull away from the dock, you can hear the church bells ringing. The sound is warm, and welcoming, like the great unknown you are traveling to. A warm breeze causes the ship to begin it's voyage, as the crowd cheers, and your family waves to you. As you pull away, the sound of cheering crowds and church bells are drowned out. After a week of travel, the captain calls for a navigation and supply check. The crews from Spain have better odds due to their better maps and supplies. The crew from Portugal may have a disadvantage... Soon, you reach the Canary Islands. The crew begs for Shore Leave. The crews that stay for shore leave are happy to leave their, moldy cabins, while the crews on the ship begin to lose morale. After two weeks of sailing west, another supply and navigation check is called for by the captain. The sea is too calm for the ship to move, so it sits there. Those who wait may have good or bad fortunes. The best being that the breeze picks up, the worst being another week, and a supply check and Negotiation spin, the in-between being one week of waiting and a supply check. After another week at sea, the captain orders another Supply and Navigation check. He says the ship is travelling at 70-80 miles per day, but you are certain that you are going faster than that, about 90-100 miles per day. Why the captain would lie is a mystery... That night, you realize that a storm is coming. Fearing the worst, you decide it better to take the sails down. If they go through correctly, you have made it through the storm. If the roll is a fail, then you must make a spin on the Ship's Mishap Table. Another two seamanship spins decide if the ship is safe, or you need to do the Mishap table again. After the storm, you begin to investigate the damage. Results vary by ship. One thing that is certain, though, is that after another week of sailing, there is a ramped board. You also need to make another supply and navigation check. Th crew grows frustrated and threatens mutiny, so you need two successful Negotiation spins to calm the crew as you sail through a watery graveyard...